


I Never Wanted to Leave You

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Dying Declaration, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, I Love You, I regret this, I'm Sorry, John needs Sherlock, M/M, Poor John, Poor Sherlock, Sherlock needs John, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, but not sweet, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: John has a little run in with a mugger and is injured. Knowing his fate he decides to call Sherlock. If only Sherlock was in the mood.





	I Never Wanted to Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. Well I haven't written anything in awhile so I decided to write this little depressing fic. It is incredibly short but I suppose it's good. Anyway I love comments (good and bad) and if you have a prompt I can use I would really appreciate it. Now enjoy the story

Fear swirled in his eyes as he looked down at his chest. Puddles of blood stained his once white sweater, making him chuckle at the contrast of the two. The icy brutality of the snow numbed him to the pain that surely would’ve made him black out if he could feel it. As soon as he felt the metal entering his body John knew it would be lethal, his mind immediately supplied facts of where it hit, how long he had, and different treatments but he didn’t care. No one would be able to help him, not in time at least. 

With that knowledge ringing in his head John grabbed his mobile from the snowbank, letting out a pained breath and watching it swirl in front of him. Once the device was in his palm he quickly - or as quickly as a dying man could move - he dialed the number. After the second ring did it finally pick up, filling John’s ears with the familiar voice.

“What is it?” Not even blinking at the harsh greeting John took shaky breath. 

“Hey Sherlock, just thought I’d tell you I’d be late.” John’s eyes glanced down at the almost soaked jumper. “In fact I wouldn’t expect me home till later.” 

“Very well John. I’ll inform Mrs. Hudson later, anything else?” Sherlock’s boredom was evident but the dying doctor didn’t want to let him go just yet.

“Yeah. I love you.” John said, desperation bleeding into his tone.

“Yes John I know. I love you too, now if that us all I would like to get back to this experiment.” 

“I-I understand. Just remember that...I love you o-okay? And I’m sorry Sssherlock. I never want..wanted to leave you. Goodbye Sher..” 

With his lover’s name on his lips the phone line went dead. Groaning softly John shifted with a jolt making pain curl up his spine. The onyx coloured mobile slipped back into the blood stained snow. Looking up slowly the soldier saw a tangle of stars making him smile softly. At least he got to say goodbye. John’s eyes fluttered closed and his chest finally stopped moving, right as a storm of blue and red lights finally appeared, and a curly haired detective not far behind. 

 

Finished 

Well that's the story I guess. If you didn't enjoy it please tell me why in the comments.


End file.
